The present invention relates to brassieres, and more particularly to such a brassiere, which is stuffed with inflatable, crescent-shaped paddings to enhance the shape of the breasts.
When getting old or after a childbirth, a woman""s breasts may become falling. In order to lift the falling breasts, an orthopedically engineered brassiere may be used. A variety of orthopedically engineered brassieres have been disclosed, and have appeared on the market. These designs of brassieres are adapted to lift falling breasts, or to enhance the appearance of flat breasts.
It is the main object of the present invention to provide a brassiere, which effectively lifts falling breasts, and which greatly enhances the appearance of flat breasts. According to one embodiment of the present invention, the brassiere comprises two inflatable paddings shaped like a waxing crescent and respectively installed in the two cups thereof, a connecting tube connected between the inflatable paddings, and an air inlet tube with a mouthpiece fastened to one shoulder strap thereof and connected to one inflatable padding for blowing with the mouth to inflate the inflatable paddings. According to an alternate form of the present invention, the brassiere is a strapless brassiere, and the air inlet tube is directly formed integral with the connecting tube between the two inflatable paddings in the cups. According to another alternate form of the present invention, the inflatable paddings are independently installed in the cups of the brassiere body, and two air inlet tubes are separately installed in the brassiere body and respectively connected to the inflatable paddings, enabling the inflatable paddings to be separately inflated.